Projeto Miller
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Um projeto é realizado com sucesso, mas foi dada uma ordem para destruí-lo. É claro que Alvin não vai deixar sua experiência sozinha. Alvinette
1. Procurando solução

**Projeto Miller**

**Capítulo 1.**

Uma lanchonete é sempre um ótimo lugar para se reunir com a galera. Além de comer, é claro. Mas também era o lugar para onde Alvin Seville ia quando precisava refletir.

Era um grande cientista, e tinha desenvolvido grandes experiências. Por dois longos anos, ele e Eleanor, sua parceira de laboratório, desenvolveram dois projetos batizados de projetos Miller. O primeiro não deu certo e foi rejeitado. Já o segundo foi realizado com sucesso.

O que preocupava Alvin era a ordem do diretor do laboratório:

**Diretor:** O projeto Miller deve ser destruído imediatamente!

Dave que tinha transmitido o recado do diretor, por ser o vice-diretor. Alvin não queria destruir o projeto e jogar dois anos de trabalho fora, mas o que podia fazer?

**Eleanor: ***despeocupada* Roube o projeto, ora!

Alvin pensava na idéia de Eleanor. Roubar o projeto Miller? Ele poderia se dar mal se fosse pego! E como faria isso sozinho?

**Voz: **Alvin!

Era Brittany, sua ex-namorada. O motivo? Brittany era exigente demais.

**Brittany: **Precisamos conversar!

**Alvin: ***sério* Sobre o nosso namoro? Esquece! Eu já disse quando terminamos que não voltaria pra você!

**Brittany: **Mas qual é o problema comigo? Eu sempre fui linda, charmosa...

Enquanto Brittany falava de si mesma, Alvin estava com seu problema na cabeça. Até que...

**Alvin: **EURECA!

Alvin saiu correndo da lanchonete, deixando Brittany falando sozinha.


	2. Diálogo de irmãos no telefone

**Capítulo 2.**

Numa agência de detetives, Simon e Theodore Seville, irmãos de Alvin, aguardavam uma chamada de trabalho enquanto jogavam xadrez na mesa.

**Theodore: ***abocanhando um sanduíche* Sua vez, Simon!

**Simon: **Xeque!

Os dois irmãos jogavam xadrez, até que o telefone tocou.

**Simon: **Finalmente! *atendendo* Alô?

**Alvin: ***do outro lado da linha* Simon? Preciso de ajuda!

**Simon: ***colocando no viva-voz*Que estranho! É a primeira vez que pede nossa ajuda, Senhor. "vou deixar a agência pra ser cientista"!

**Alvin: **Não brinque comigo, Simon! Eu preciso de ajuda pra uma missão!

**Theodore: **Que missão é essa?

**Alvin:**Bom, Eleanor e eu criamos um projeto por dois anos chamado de projeto Miller! E agora deram a ordem para destruí-lo, algo que eu não quero!

**Simon: **E onde entra a ajuda que nos pediu?

**Alvin: **Pretendo entrar no prédio em que trabalho e roubar o projeto! Preciso de um corpo falso e de meus antigos apetrechos! Além da ajuda de vocês, é claro!

**Theodore: ***espantando-se* Um corpo? Quer dizer uma cobaia morta? Pra quê?

**Alvin: **Vou colocar no lugar do projeto Miller pra não dar suspeitas! Tirando Eleanor e eu, os outros cientistas não sabem como é o projeto!

**Simon: **Conte conosco! Passamos aí e te pegamos! Quando será?

**Alvin: **Amanhã à noite!

**Simon: **Feito! Tchau Alvin!

Simon desligou o viva-voz e olhou para a mesa.

**Simon: ***espantado* O... o que?

**Theodore: ***sorriso vitorioso* Xeque-mate!

Simon caiu pra trás.


	3. Indo ao seu destino

**Capítulo 3.**

Na noite seguinte, Alvin estava na frente do prédio em que morava, esperando pelos irmãos. Levou um susto quando eles apareceram numa parati caindo aos pedaços.

**Alvin: ***espantado* Mas que carro é esse?

**Theodore: ***irônico* Uma parati, ora!

**Simon: ***no volante* Estamos economizando pra comprar um carro novo! Sobe logo, Alvin!

Sem escolha, Alvin subiu no carro e o trio partiu.

**Alvin: **Trouxeram o que eu pedi?

**Theodore: **Trouxemos! Aqui estão seus apetrechos! O corpo está no porta-malas! Eu vou ser o motorista para a fuga!

**Alvin: **Ok! É aqui, Simon!

Simon estacionou do outro lado da rua pra não chamar a atenção, e ele e Alvin desceram do carro.

**Simon: ***pegando seus apetrechos e o corpo do porta-malas* Trouxe a chave do prédio, Alvin?

**Alvin: **Pra abrir a porta, usamos exame de retina!

**Theodore: ***no lugar do motorista* Boa sorte!

Simon e Alvin foram até o prédio, e este fez o exame de retina.

**Computador: **Retina confirmada! Bem-vindo, Sr. Seville!

O computador abriu a porta principal e os dois irmãos entraram.

**Alvin: **Agora escuta, Simon: eu preciso que você verifique as câmeras de segurança através do computador principal, enquanto eu vou até o laboratório subterrâneo e substituo o projeto Miller pelo corpo falso!

Eles usaram o elevador e chegaram ao centro de controle.

**Simon: **Boa sorte, Alvin!

**Alvin: **Valeu, Simon! Depois que eu trocar os corpos, nos encontramos aqui mesmo!

Alvin pegou o elevador novamente e desceu até o laboratório subterrâneo.


	4. Jeanette

**Capítulo 4.**

Simon verificava as câmeras, até levar um susto e avisar o irmão pelo comunicador.

**Simon: ***desesperado* Alvin, alguém entrou no prédio!

Alvin já estava no laboratório, trocando o projeto pelo corpo, e ouviu o que Simon disse.

**Voz: ***atrás de Alvin* Não esperava encontra-lo aqui tão tarde, Alvin!

**Alvin: ***em pânico* Da... Dave...

**Dave: **Devia ter me contado que iria fazer isso pra salvar seu projeto! Não sou dedo-duro!

**Alvin: **Eu sei, mas agora pode me ajudar? Não consigo fazer o projeto Miller reagir!

Alvin mostrou o projeto Miller: uma garota completamente nua em seus braços.

**Dave: **Faz respiração boca a boca!

Alvin engoliu em seco, mas fez o que Dave disse um pouco nervoso. Felizmente deu certo, pois a garota abriu os olhos.

**Alvin: **Não se assuste, está bem?

Alvin tirou seu camisetão e colocou na garota.

**Dave: **Alvin, você vai ter que desacordá-la pra sair daqui!

**Alvin: **Eu sei!

Alvin tocou num ponto vital e a garota voltou a desacordar.

**Dave: **Vê se não esquece de apagar os dados verdadeiros dela e colocar falsos!

Ele agradeceu e subiu de elevador até o centro de controle.

**Simon:**Estava preocupado, Alvin!

**Alvin: **Tudo resolvido! Ou melhor, quase! Segure-a pra mim!

Alvin entregou a garota ao Simon.

**Simon: ***surpreso* Esta garota é o projeto Miller?

**Alvin: ***modificando alguns dados* Sim! Pronto, podemos ir!

Os dois correram até o carro, onde Theodore os esperava. Este também ficou surpreso ao ver o projeto Miller.

**Theodore: **Como vai chamá-la?

**Alvin: **Jeanette!

**Simon e Theodore: **Gostei!


	5. Convivência

**Capítulo 5.**

Simon e Theodore deixaram Alvin em casa com o projeto, ou melhor, com Jeanette.

**Alvin: **Valeu pela ajuda, manos!

Alvin entrou no prédio e foi para seu apartamento. Ao chegar, colocou Jeanette na cama do quarto de hóspedes, que era usado quando seus irmãos iam visitá-lo. E comiam demais.

**Alvin: ***caíndo exausto na cama*_ Que noite!_

Mal sabia que teria muito trabalho pela frente. Jeanette era um projeto que nunca tinha visto o mundo, ou seja, era como um recém-nascido. Alvin teria que ensinar tudo, até a andar e falar, e ele não era muito paciente.

No dia seguinte, antes mesmo de se trocar, ele foi até o quarto de hóspedes dar uma olhada em Jeanette. Ela estava de joelhos no chão.

**Alvin: **Jeanette?-

Ela olhou assustada para Alvin.

**Alvin: **Não se preocupe, Jeanette! Não vou machucá-la!

Ele a ajudou a ficar de pé, apoiando-a com o braço no seu pescoço. Foi um trabalhão ajuda-la a caminhar até a sala e colocá-la sentada no sofá.

**Alvin: **Espere aqui, Jeanette! Vou lhe buscar roupas!

Ele correu pro quarto e trouxe as roupas que Brittany havia esquecido ali outro dia. Com certa dificuldade, ajudou Jeanette a se vestir, com ela enlaçando seu pescoço.

**Alvin: **Fica aqui vendo TV enquanto eu preparo algo pra comermos!

Enquanto preparava o café, verificava suas mensagens na secretária. Eram três.

**Primeira mensagen: **Alvin, aqui é o Simon! Nossa missão foi super-divertida! Theodore também achou! Vê se cuida bem da Jeanette!

**Segunda mensagem: **É a Eleanor, Alvin! Soube pelo Theodore da loucura que você fez pra salvar o projeto Miller! Me conta os detalhes depois, viu?

A terceira mensagem começou a falar, mas Alvin já tinha saído da cozinha.

**Terceira mensagem: **Oi Alvin, é a Brittany! Ainda te amo, por isso irei ao seu apartamento hoje à tarde pra te ver, e também pra pegar minhas roupas de volta!


	6. Problemas inesperados

**Capítulo 6.**

**Alvin: ***mordendo o sanduíche* É assim que se come!

Ele notou que a garota "espremeu" os olhos pra notar como ele fazia, pra só então imitar.

**Alvin: **Ah, me chamo Alvin! Olha como eu bebo o líquido!

Ele bebeu o líquido e Jeanette "espremeu" os olhos novamente, antes de imitar. Apesar de estar começando a entender o mundo, ela aprendia com facilidade.

**Alvin: ***suspirando* _Pelo menos isso!_

Ele olhou para o relógio e notou que eram 11 e meia. Felizmente, não precisou explicar novamente para Jeanette como se comia, na hora do almoço.

Ás 13 horas, quando os dois estavam sentados no sofá vendo TV, a campainha tocou.

**Alvin: **Espero que não seja o entregador de pizza cobrando gorjeta! Espere aqui, Jeanette!

Alvin foi atender a porta.

**Brittany: ***empolgada* Oi Alvin!

Alvin arregalou os olhos.

**Alvin: **O que faz aqui, Brittany?

**Brittany: ***surpresa* Ué, você não verificou sua secretária? Eu avisei que viria buscar minhas roupas!

**Alvin: ***em pânico* _Ai não! Eu devia ter prestado atenção nas mensagens! Brittany vai ter um treco quando ver Jeanette, principalmente vestindo suas roupas!_

**Brittany: **Deixe que eu mesma as pego!

Brittany entrou no apartamento antes que Alvin pudesse impedir. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Jeanette, de joelhos no tapete e com suas roupas.


	7. A primeira palavra

**Capítulo 7.**

**Brittany: ***furiosa* ALVIN, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

**Alvin: ***brava* Brittany, quer se acalmar?

**Brittany: **ME ACALMAR? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME DEPOIS DE VER UMA GAROTA NO SEU APARTAMENTO, E USANDO MINHAS ROUPAS? *olhando para Jeanette* Ok, sua fulana! Vai logo dizendo quem...

Brittany parou de falar ao ver que Jeanette a olhava, curiosa.

**Brittany: **O que ela tem? FALA LOGO O QUE ELA É PRA VOCÊ, ALVIN!

Jeanette estava tão assustada que pegou uma almofada do sofá e a abraçou, com medo.

**Alvin: **Ela é Jeanette, minha... prima! Os pais dela morreram e eu me ofereci para cuidar dela!

**Brittany: **E posso saber o motivo dela estar usando minhas roupas?

**Alvin: **Sou mulher, por acaso? Até comprarmos outras roupas, ela usará as suas! Depois irei à sua casa e te devolvo! Mas não sei se será rápido!

Brittany arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Apenas se despediu e saiu do apartamento.

**Alvin: **Essa mulher me tira do sério!

**Jeanette: ***murmurando* Al... vin...

Alvin se virou pra ela, surpreso.

**Alvin: ***virando-se para ela, surpreso* O que você disse, Jeanette?

**Jeanette: **Al... vin... *pausa* Jea... Jeanette...

Alvin deu um sorriso leve e abraçou Jeanette por impulso, deixando-a confusa.

**Alvin: **Me desculpe, Jeanette! Isso se chama abraço!

**Jeanette: **A... braço...

**Alvin: ***soltando o abraço* É! Vem, eu vou te ensinar a tomar banho!

Jeanette se levantou sozinha do tapete e apenas segurou a mão de Alvin. Não precisou se apoiar nele pra caminhar até o banheiro.


	8. Eleanor entra em cena

**Capítulo 8.**

Ajudar Jeanette a tomar banho foi mais difícil do que Alvin pensava. Além de ter que vê-la pelada, Jeanette se agarrava no seu pescoço por achar que a água a mataria.

**Alvin: ***tranquilizando-a* Não se preocupe, Jeanette! A água não vai te matar!

Ela soltou o pescoço dele e sentou na banheira. Alvin lhe explicou o que fazer, e em seguida, foi fazer uma ligação.

**Alvin: **Eleanor, é o Alvin! Posso pedir uma "mão"?

**Eleanor: ***do outro lado da linha* Claro, mas que tipo de "mão"?

**Alvin: **Amanhã eu tenho um dia de folga, e vou levar o projeto Miller, ou seja, a Jeanette, pra comprar roupas! Pode me ajudar? Eu não sou muito bom nisso!

**Eleanor: **Claro, Alvin! Sem problema!

Dito e feito. No dia seguinte, lá foram os três para o shopping. Eleanor escolhia as roupas e entrava com Jeanette no provador, ajudando-na a se vestir.

**Alvin: ***corando* _Jeanette está evoluindo!_

Eleanor saiu do provador.

**Eleanor: **Alvin, eu notei algo estranho com Jeanette!

**Alvin: ***preocupado* Algo estranho? O que é?

**Eleanor: **Ela estava apertando os olhos! Acho que tem problema de visão!

**Alvin: **Puxa, eu não tinha reparado! Como ela vai fazer os "testes oculares" se quase não fala?

**Eleanor: **Faremos testes sem que ela precise falar! Além de cientista, trabalho como oculista!

Depois de comprarem as roupas, os três foram para a casa de Eleanor.

**Jeanette: ***assustada* Alvin...

Eleanor fez alguns testes com ela e verificou seu grau, preparando seu óculos.

**Alvin: ***colocando os óculos em Jeanette* Não precisa ter medo, Jeanette!

Ela levou um susto ao ver a imagem tão nítida, e por ter a impressão que pisava num buraco que não existe.

**Eleanor: **Agora será mais fácil pra ela aprender!


	9. Jeanette conhece Simon

**Capítulo 9.**

Eleanor estava certa. Jeanette aprendia melhor quando não espremia os olhos. O próximo passo para Alvin foi ensinar a garota a ler e escrever, coisa que ela aprendeu em uma semana. Esse aprendizado ajudou com seu vocabulário, pois ela costumava ler os livros das estantes da casa durante a madrugada.

No dia seguinte ao que ela começou a fazer isso, Alvin acordou e a achou na sala.

**Jeanette: ***preocupada* A... algum problema, Alvin?

Alvin deu um sorriso leve. Era a primeira frase de Jeanette.

**Alvin: **Problema nenhum, Jeanette! Olha, eu tenho que ir trabalhar hoje! Tem problema você ficar em casa sozinha?

**Jeanette:**Não!

**Alvin: **Que bom! Ah, se sentir fome, eu deixei algumas frutas numa cesta em cima da mesa! Volto na hora do almoço! Se cuida, ta?

Jeanette afirmou com a cabeça, e Alvin saiu do apartamento. Jeanette ligou a TV, no momento em que passava filmes românticos. Ela não entendia certas cenas, como beijo na boca, pois ainda não havia lido sobre isso. Quando era quase meio-dia, ela ouviu barulho na fechadura e abriu a porta, pensando que era o Alvin.

Mas não era o Alvin, era o Simon.

**Simon: **Oi! Você é a Jeanette, não é?

**Jeanette: ***um pouco vermelha* Si... sim!

**Simon: **O Alvin está em casa?

**Jeanette: **Ainda não... chegou!

**Simon: **De fato, ele te ensina bem as coisas! Ah, eu ainda não me apresentei! Sou Simon, irmão do Alvin!

Depois de segurar a mão de Jeanette e aperta-la num cumprimento, Simon lhe deu um beijo leve, deixando Jeanette arrepiada e confusa.

**Voz fria: ***atrás de Simon* Simon, o que faz aqui?


	10. Brittany planeja algo

**Capítulo 10.**

Simon olhou pra trás e viu um Alvin sério.

**Simon: **Oi Alvin! Vim aqui buscar um livro que te emprestei!- explicou o Simon.

**Alvin: **Sei! Espere aqui!

Alvin foi pegar o livro e em seguida, o entregou ao irmão.

**Simon: **Valeu, Alvin! A gente se vê!

Simon saiu da casa.

**Jeanette: ***cabeça baixa* Me... me desculpa... Alvin...

Alvin olhou pra ela e levantou seu queixo.

**Alvin: **Não precisa se desculpar, Jeanette! Tenho que aprender a não dar cópias da minha chave pros meus irmãos! Vem, vamos almoçar!

Na lanchonete, havia uma Brittany emburrada numa mesa.

**Garota: **Algum problema, Brittany?

**Brittany: **Sim! Tem uma garota no apartamento do Alvin que ele diz ser prima dele! Mas na minha opinião, é uma grande mentira!

**Garota: **Bom, se você quer interrogar o Alvin, faça isso num lugar em que ele vai sem a garota!

**Brittany: **É uma boa idéia, Jussara! Valeu!

Brittany foi pra casa. No apartamento do Alvin...

**Jeanette: ***durante o almoço* Alvin, o que foi aquilo que ele fez?

**Alvin: ***surpreso* Depende do que você se refere!

Jeanette apontou pra sua boca e Alvin sacou na hora a que ela se referia, ficando vermelho.

**Alvin: ***sem graça* Er... isso se chama beijo!

**Jeanette: ***confusa* Beijo?

**Alvin: **É! Um beijo é um dos vários jeitos de se mostrar que gosta de alguém!

**Jeanette: **Como o abraço?

**Alvin: **Esse é outro jeito!

**Jeanette: **Então eu posso te beijar?

**Alvin: **Calma aí, Jeanette! Beijo na boca é um pouco diferente dos outros beijos! As pessoas se beijam na boca quando se amam!

**Jeanette: **Como?

**Alvin: **Aos poucos você vai entender!


	11. Suspeitas

**Capítulo 11.**

Brittany foi ao trabalho de Alvin, dois dias depois, pra falar com ele. Felizmente, ele ainda não tinha chegado.

**Cientista 1: ***na central de câmeras* Então o projeto Miller foi roubado?

Brittany ouviu a conversa atrás da porta.

**Cientista 2: **Sim! O DNA do projeto não é o mesmo do corpo que foi destruído!

**Cientista 1: **Acha que foi Alvin Seville? Ele não aceitou de cara a destruição do projeto dele!

**Cientista 2: **Ele não faria isso!

**Brittany: ***entrando na central de câmeras* Talvez esteja enganado! Desculpem, não pude deixar de ouvir, mas talvez eu possa ajudar! Que projeto Miller é esse?

**Cientista 1: **Alvin e Eleanor, cientistas do laboratório subterrâneo, criaram o projeto Miller: um ser vivo criado em laboratório!- explicou o primeiro.

**Brittany: **Um ser vivo como eu?

**Cientista 2: **Provavelmente da mesma espécie que você!

**Brittany: **E... qual é o sexo do ser?

**Cientista 2: **Não temos certeza, mas ouvimos Alvin e Eleanor comentando que é uma garota! Uma garota que não sabe nada do mundo, mas tem uma grande capacidade de aprendizagem!

**Brittany: **Hum... tenho uma certa suspeita de quem a roubou, mas não tenho certeza! Tem uma amostra do DNA dela com vocês?

**Cientista 1: **Temos!

**Brittany: **Então avisem o diretor que tenho uma suspeita!


	12. A captura

**Capítulo 12.**

A cada dia que passava, Jeanette sabia mais sobre a vida e sobre o mundo. Alvin lhe explicava tudo, mas ás vezes precisava da ajuda de Eleanor.

Outra ocasião que precisou de Eleanor, além da do Shopping, foi quando Jeanette passou pela menstruação, e achou que estava doente e ia morrer. Alvin também descobriu que Jeanette possuía força descomunal, e lhe ensinou alguns golpes de luta, que Jeanette aprendeu com rapidez e animação.

Ela não sabia explicar o que sentia, mas gostava muito de estar com Alvin, e se sentia um pouco sozinha quando ele não estava no apartamento.

**Jeanette: ***curiosa* _Será que isso é "amor", como o Alvin disse outro dia?_

Na ausência de Alvin, ela pesquisou num dicionário e viu as novelas, até entender o significado do amor. De repente, ouviu um barulho na porta que não lhe agradou.

**Voz: ***tentando arrombar a porta* ABRAM ESSA PORTA!

Jeanette resolveu se defender e pegou o sofá. Era Brittany e o diretor do laboratório.

**Brittany: ***espantada* AI, MEU DEUS!

Jeanette arremessou o sofá nela e no diretor, errando por pouco.

**Diretor: **NÃO VAI ESCAPAR, PROJETO MILLER!

Os dois começaram a perseguir Jeanette pelo apartamento inteiro, destruindo tudo.

**Jeanette: ***correndo* ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! ALVIN!

Infelizmente, Alvin ainda não tinha voltado do supermercado.

Ela chegou a dar alguns golpes, mas foi capturada pelo diretor, que lhe aplicou um calmante e conferiu seu DNA.

**Diretor: **Ela é realmente o projeto Miller! Podemos levá-la!

O diretor e Brittany saíram com Jeanette do apartamento, sem saberem que foram vistos pela vizinha do apartamento ao lado.


	13. Missão de resgate

**Capítulo 13.**

**Alvin: ***espantado* MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Alvin tinha voltado do mercado e encontrou seu apartamento todo destruído.

**Alvin: **Jeanette?

Ele encontrou os óculos de Jeanette no chão, com as lentes um pouco quebradas.

**Alvin: **Jeanette, cadê você? JEANETTE!

**Voz: ***na porta principal* Alvin!

**Alvin: **Boa tarde, Dona Alice! Sabe o que aconteceu aqui?

**Alice: **Eu só vi duas pessoas saindo do seu apartamento, uma delas carregando uma garota de cabelo castanho!

**Alvin: **E quem foi?

**Alice: **A pessoa que carregava a garota era um homem de cabelo loiro-platina! A outra era aquela sua ex, não sei o nome!

**Alvin: **Brittany! E pela descrição, a outra pessoa só pode ser o diretor do prédio em que trabalho! Obrigado por me avisar, Dona Alice!

Alvin correu para pegar o telefone e ligou para seus irmãos, lhes contando tudo. Eles chegaram em 10 minutos, na velha parati caindo aos pedaços.

**Theodore: ***no volante*Vamos nessa, Alvin!

Eles partiram pra sua missão de resgate.

**Alvin: ***indignado* Eu não acredito que vocês ainda não trocaram esse carro!

**Simon: **Não é hora pra questionar esses detalhes! Temos que salvar Jeanette! *mexendo numa mala* Está tudo aqui: mochilas a jato, óculos de raio-X, luvas que grudam e caneta a leizer! Aqui estão os seus!

Simon entregou os apetrechos do Alvin e estacionaram o carro no mesmo lugar. Ao saírem pra fora do carro, viram um avião partindo do topo do prédio. Theodore usou os óculos de raio-X para ver quem estava a bordo.

**Theodore: **Jeanette está no avião!


	14. Jeanette salva

**Capítulo 14.**

O trio não perdeu tempo e ativou suas mochilas a jato, indo atrás do avião.

**Simon: **Alvin, vê se consegue se segurar no avião com as luvas! O combustível das mochilas não vai durar pra sempre!

Alvin conseguiu se segurar no avião e foi indo até a porta, enquanto os outros acompanhavam o avião.

Dentro do avião, Jeanette, estava presa por algemas de ferro com 10 cm de espessura, difícil de quebrar com a força. Além do diretor e dela, havia mais dois capangas. E o piloto, é claro.

Alvin finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta do avião, e ele e os irmãos entraram nele.

**Jeanette: **ATRÁS DE VOCÊS!

Eles quase foram acertados pelo diretor e os capangas dele, e começaram a lutar. Mas a luta não era fácil.

**Alvin: **Que droga! Eles são muito fortes, e eu estou fora de forma!

**Jeanette: **Me libertem e eu ajudo vocês!

Jeanette ergueu os pulsos pra cima, e Alvin quebrou as algemas de ferro com a caneta a leizer. Os quatro derrotaram o diretor e os capangas, e os amarraram. Depois foram cuidar do piloto.

**Theodore: ***apontando a caneta a leizer junto com os irmãos* Oi! Tem quatro jovens irritados aqui! E com vontade de ir pra casa agora! Alguma idéia?

**Piloto: ***com medo* Já estou voltando!

Ao voltarem para o prédio, explicou-se tudo.

**Diretor: ***sendo algemado, junto com Brittany* Não é crime querer recuperar um projeto roubado!

**Simon: **Mas com certeza é crime destruir o apartamento de alguém!

**Policial: ***antes de entrar na viatura* Liguei para o juiz, e ele disse que Jeanette ficará sob os cuidados de seus criadores, como vem sendo cuidada!

**Jeanette: ***beijando Theodore e Simon rosto* Obrigada pela ajuda que deram ao Alvin!

**Theodore: ***tão surpreso quanto seus irmãos* Ué, onde aprendeu isso?

**Jeanette: **Isso se chama beijo no rosto! Vi na TV!

Em seguida, ela deu um beijo rápido em Alvin na boca.

**Jeanette: **Isso é beijo na boca! Andei estudando, notou?

**Alvin: ***sorriso* Ah, se notei!

**Simon: **Que tal uma rodada de pizza na minha casa? Eu pago tudo!

Os outros concordaram e entraram na parati aos pedaços, rumo à casa de Simon.

FIM!


End file.
